A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to art and craft devices and in particular to a craft device for use in decoratively deforming metal cans and the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, metal cans available in the household and cylindrical ice cream cartons and the like, have been used in providing a decorative base structure for a variety of decorative craft objects. However, many such decorative efforts have been limited to merely applying a decorative design, a decal or other label or indicia onto the surface of the can or ice cream carton without physically altering or deforming the cylindrical shape of the can. Accordingly, the prior art efforts aimed at decorating cans and other cylindrical objects have been somewhat limited and the overall artistic efforts in this area have been limited to the application of surface indicia and coloring.